Mi Guapo Acosador
by Cris.C02
Summary: Que pensarías si de la noche a la mañana aparece un chico muy bien parecido, te secuestra, te cuenta que desde hace tiempo te vigila en secreto y te encierra en una gran habitación porque según el corres peligro. Estando ahí en ocasiones te tratar como princesa y en otras es un completo patán pervertido. Cualquiera huiría, pero yo aun no se que debería hacer Creo….que él me gusta
1. Chapter 1

Holii a Todos! ^.^/, este es mi primer Fic de una de mis parejas favoritas. Esta idea me llego cuando caminaba sola por las calles después de salir de mi trabajo en vacaciones "Había salido tarde ese día TwT " , bueno pues como hoy estaba deprimida decidí hacerlo una historia y publicarlo XD "estos arranques que me dan :3 " solo me queda por decir…Disfruten! y cualquier cosa me avisan "a veces no se me entiende o tengo faltas o/o"

Capitulo 1

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... Aunque no es que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que sucedió, de cualquier forma eso seria difícil de olvidar

Salía tarde de mi trabajo de medio tiempo, a mi jefa se le había ocurrido hablar con unas amigas que llegaron a la tienda y a esas señoras no se les hubiera ocurrido irse si no fuera porque habíamos comenzado a cerrar, yo quería ir rápido a casa, no le había comunicado nada a mi hermano y de seguro estaría hecho un ogro "con lo que me paguen me comprare un celular está decidido" pensaba. Trabajaba en un muid café por las tardes y en la mañana iba a la universidad, a veces se hacía pesado pero con ayuda de mis compañeras y mi jefa pude salir adelante, mi hermano al principio se opuso pero yo era testaruda igual que él y no quería seguir dependiendo siempre de su dinero, pero el por fin entendió.

Y como iba diciendo, me encontraba caminando por las calles obscuras a paso acelerado, para mi mala suerte la mayoría de las calles estaban vacías sin contar los pocos autos que cruzaban en momentos. Desde hace unas calles atrás sentía que me seguían pero cada vez que miraba hacia tras no había nadie. Cuando me dirigí a doblar la esquina vi un momento hacia atrás y divise una sombra que se encontraba detrás de un poste de luz, un frio me recorrió el cuerpo y decidí salir corriendo, quien quiera que fuera no me lo quería topar. Mientras corría mire una ultima atrás y ya no había nadie, pare en seco y fui a dar contra algo duro, mire a lo que me había golpeado. Era un hombre que vestía completamente de negro cuyo rostro no podía ver claramente por el sombrero que usaba.

- Discul... - trate de decir pero fui interrumpida

- Te llamas Sakura? Sakura Kinomoto?

- pu..pu..pues..- cuando trataba de articular alguna frase el hombre agarro mi brazo y lo sostuvo fuertemente, trate de zafarme pero el era más fuerte que yo.

- Suéltame por favor!

- Hasta que por fin te encuentro, ese idiota sí que te tenía bien escondidita pero el jefe se va a poner feliz cuando te vea- dijo sonriendo.

- qué?

De la nada una camioneta se detuvo a lado de nosotros y tres hombre vestidos completamente de negro bajaron de ahí, ellos a diferencia del otro llevaban gafas obscuras, uno era grande y musculoso de piel morena y cabeza rapada, otro era alto cabello negro y un poco largo despeinado, el ultimo era de mi estatura y rubio. El alto saco un arma y le apunto directamente al hombre del sombrero en dirección a su cabeza.

- Suéltala en este instante o te vuelo el cerebro- dijo el chico alto en un tono calmado y despreocupado. El otro hombre solo sonrió.

- el idiota se mueve rápido, mira que mandar a sus perros preferidos.

- Suéltala ya quieres- dijo el rubio - será peor para ti

- No estés tan seguro- dijo y me jalo hacia el sosteniéndome mas fuerte ¿Como me había metido en esto? Me preguntaba con ya un ataque de nervios sobre mí

- Ya me aburrí- dijo el alto sin ninguna expresión moviendo el gatillo.

- Espera Kuro ella todavía está junto al!- le grito alertado el rubio

Sentí que fui alada fuertemente y mis ojos fueron cubiertos, luego un fuerte sonido se escucho, el arma fue accionada y el hombre ya no estaría con vida, sin verlo ya sabía que eso había pasado. Llore, mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer y mi cuerpo a templar, sentía que no me podría mantener en pie.

- Fiuu, bien hecho Kiro actuaste rápido- dijo el rubio

- Cuando se trabaja con este loco hay que estar alerta siempre- decía el moreno

Luego sus voces se me hacían mas distorsionadas hasta que sentí que todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté estaba en una lujosa cama, ¿En Dónde estoy? Fue lo primero que cruzo por mi cabeza, me levante precipitadamente recordando lo que había sucedido, corrí hacia la puerta la cual estaba cerrada y comencé a golpearla mientras a grita que me sacaran de aquí, al no escuchar respuesta me dirigí a la grandes ventanas tratando de abrirlas pero hasta estas estaban bien cerradas. Estuve dando vueltas por la habitación obscura buscando un lugar o algo para salir de aquí y nada, vi un reloj encima de una mesita de noche, marcaba las 02:00 am, me sobresalte de inmediato, mi hermano debe de estar preocupado, quizás hasta ya llamo a la policía- Hermano...- dije para mí misma.

No, yo tenía que salir de aquí, me decidí, tome una silla que encontré y cuando me trate de aventarla a la ventana para romperla sentí unos brazos que me tomaban por la cintura alzándome haciendo que deje caer la silla al piso. Comencé a gritar y a patalear para soltarme de su agarre pero él era mas fuerte, me aventó a la cama de golpe " agradecía que llevaba unos short y una camisa orgada" porque el golpe fue tan fuerte que sentí brinque unos centímetros, pero aun así yo seguía pataleando y gritando.

- Suéltame! No me toques déjame salir!- ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas, la luz fue encendida y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza para no llorar. Quien me había lanzado encendió la luz y ahora forcejeaba conmigo para que me tranquilizara.

- Estas loca! Cálmate quieres!- dijo una voz de un hombre, yo no quería abrir los ojos y el estaba encima de mi sosteniendo mis muñecas fuertemente.

- Te dejo un momento y ya tienes arranques de locura!, Dios... Sakura tu no eres así!- ¿Como sabe mi nombre? Pensé y abrí mis ojos rápidamente encontrándome con unos de color café, era un chico, su cabello castaño algo alborotado, llevaba una camisa blanca manga larga con dos botones desabrochados que dejaban ver un poco su cuello y un pantalón negro. Me sonroje de pies a cabeza.

- B..ba..bájate de mí!- le grite al darme de la posición en la que me encontraba. El solo soltó una de mis muñecas y se paso los dedos por el cabello.

- Cálmate quiere?!- decía en tono fastidiado.

- Hasta que no te bajes no lo hare!- le respondí

El accedió de mala gana parándose frente a mí con los brazos cruzados !Yo debería ser la molesta!, me levante quedando sentada en el filo de la cama.

- Donde estoy?!, Porque sabes mi nombre?! De donde me conoces?! Déjame salir!- grite desesperada aguantándome las ganas de llorar.

- Tranquila, te lo voy a explicar así que tranquilízate- al ver que ya me estaba calmando continuo- Ok...corres peligro entendido, como ese hombre que te quiso atacar habrá muchos de ahora en adelante y no se detendrán fácilmente por eso te mande a traer, junto a mi es el único lugar donde puedes estar segura. Yo estaba en shock como había sucedido esto?

- Pero Porque?- le pregunte, el coloco su mano detrás de la cabeza rascándose la nuca.

- Veras... Esto quizás te sorprenda así que tómalo con calma. Calma?, Calma?! Como quiere que lo tome con calma si de la noche a la mañana me buscan para matarme!

- Yo...yo te he estado vigilando desde algún tiempo, veras, hace algún tiempo te conocí y me...me gus..gustaste así que quise ver como eras y ellos lo notaron, así que para hacerme caer te quieren utilizar a ti.

Ahora sí que estaba en shock, esta era la primera declaración que me hacían y era tan...tan...como explicarlo, única? . Yo no podía decir nada, todavía no salía de la impresión.

- Sakura?, Sakura?, te encuentras bien?

El tipo es un acosador! Debo correr! Pero a donde? Como salgo de aquí? Y si corro? No, no, seguro que tiene gente afuera, por lo visto es un chico rico, entonces qué? Piensa Sakura, piensa. Por lo visto el es un mandón así que si le obedezco gano su confianza y encuentre la forma de salir.

- Sakura...- decía algo preocupado

-Dime- dije de lo más calmada

- Hasta que por fin reaccionas

- Emmm si, es que...pensaba

- Veo que estas mas calmada, me alegra- dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa lo cual me hizo sonrojar

-Yo...yo , Emmm...cierto! ¿De dónde me conoces? Es decir...cuando me conociste?

- Eso... Yo te vi una vez en una exposición de arte en tu universidad yo había entrado por curiosidad a ver, luego te había tocado intervenir en una conferencia, hablabas con tanta seguridad del tema y te expresabas tan claramente que no pude quitarte los ojos de encima además de que eres muy bo...bo..bonita y pues, después comencé a seguirte con la mirada cuando hablas con tus amigas y ibas de un lado al otro, cuando me di cuenta ya te buscaba por donde quiera, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza. Ese fue mi gran error porque ahora ellos te quieren.

- Ellos quienes?- pregunte y el se sentó junto a mi mirando hacia el suelo con la cabeza agachada.

- Mis enemigos, trabajo en la empresa de exportaciones de mi padre, desde que el enfermo yo soy el presidente y hay mucha competencia de personas con negocios turbios que la única forma que tienen para sacarte del camino es con amenazas.

- Ya veo... Y que debo hacer?

- Quedarte aquí hasta que las cosas se calmen y no salir para nada.

- Entiendo... Y hasta cuando será eso?

- Quien sabe...puede durar años- dijo el de lo más relajado

Yo solo me quede en silencio sin decir nada el al notar eso comenzó a llamarme pero no le respondía Estaba loco o qué?! Quiere que pase aquí hasta quien sabe cuándo?! Tengo una vida!

- Oye- le dije, yo me encontraba con la cabeza agachada siendo mis ojos cubiertos con mi cabello

- Si?

- Me puedes pasar un vaso con agua por favor

- Claro- y el se levanto hacia una mesita que había en la habitación, yo aproveche eso y salí corriendo lo mas que pude, para mi suerte no había nadie cuidando la puerta. " Corre Sakura" me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente para darme fuerzas. Llegue hasta una posible salida que daba a un jardín. Esta Loco si piensa que me quedare con él!

Ya divisaba la luna y mis pies tocaban el césped húmedo, no sabía en qué dirección ir así que me detuve un momento al parecer el chico ese no me venía siguiendo ¿Por dónde voy? Me preguntaba.

-Hola Sakura! Como estas?! Qué bueno que ya estas despiertas!- Diablos! Era ese chico rubio quien estaba un poco mas lejos de donde yo me encontraba levantando su brazo en señal de saludo – Kiro! Kuro! Vengan! Sakura ya despertó! – sus compañeros parecían venir mas atrás y yo no me iba a quedar a saludar. Salí corriendo y entre a un laberinto que había al frente.

-Eh? Porque corre?- dijo el chico inexpresivo al llegar junto al rubio

-Está huyendo tonto, vamos tras ella- decía el moreno,

Los tres hombres comenzaron a correr tras ella adentrándose al laberinto ¿Podrán encontrarla y llevársela a Shaoran o se perderán en el intento? ¿Por qué Shaoran no había corrido tras ella? Todo eso y más serán contestados después XD ….Aunque ni tengo la menor idea de que pasara de ahora en adelante ._. , si tienen alguna idea que me puedan dar será tomada en cuenta "dependiendo claro XD" .

Bye, Bye ^.^/


	2. Chapter 2

Holii a Todos! ^^/ , La verdad es que no pensaba continuar la historia "como dije la publique porque andaba depre XD" pero gracias a sus reviews me decidí a continuar y emmmm pues...no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se desenvuelva todo así que tengan paciencia Q.Q

**Ale0104****:** primeramente... Gracias!, fuiste mi primer reivews *-*, bueno, bueno, quería aclarar que Fay no es Fay bueno tiene su personalidad y apariencia pero aquí se llama Kero " es que hice un juego de palabras Kiro, Kuro y Kero X3 ", y sobre lo de Eriol y Tomoyo no lo había pensado ._. pero si creo que aparezcan pero no se qué rol llevarían estoy en eso n.n

**Melmer****, ****anaiza18**** ,****k****inesukikinomoto**** ,****DanLove**** ,****Sakura****Flor** : pues aquí tienen el segundo, me alegra que les haya gustado ^.^

**azucenas45** : lo siento, pero Sakura se quedara más tiempo en este infierno, quizás hasta no quiera salir e.e "es broma" XD

**lara-chan no kajitsu****:** muchas gracias por tu concejo y tienes razón si me había dado cuenta, es que escribí la historia en mi cel y cuando lo pase a Word me corrigió mal algunas palabras " soy despistada u.u" y también me falta practica pero voy a prendiendo n.n

**Yuliheth Luan** : claro que necesito ideas manden nomas por mí no hay problema todas serán bien recibidas n.n

Sin mas aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea le guste ^.^

Disfruten XD

Bueno, como iba narrando

Me encontraba corriendo sin ningún rumbo fijo en un laberinto que quien sabe donde tendría la salida tratando de huir de tres hombres que venían tras de mí. Genial! Estas cosas solo me pueden pasar a mí! Pero…¿ qué hice mal?, Nada, no había hecho nada, simplemente un niño rico se enamoro de mi y ahora sus enemigos me quieren matar . Bonita suerte la mía! Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de lo que había al frente y fui a dar contra uno de los arbustos del laberinto, caí al suelo arrodillada mientras agachaba mi cabeza sobándola.

-Estúpido acosador! Todo esto es tú culpa!- grite bajito, tanto que me hizo doler la garganta

-Shhh cuidado pueda oírte, según eh escuchado el acosador tiene buen oído- dijo una voz tras de mí, yo voltee mi rostro muy lentamente para identificar a dueño de esa voz , y si, había acertado, era él ¿Por qué Dios está en contra mía?

-Emmm..Bueno…pues….- espera! ¡¿Por qué tengo que darle explicaciones?! El es el principal culpable!- Tu!- fue lo único que pude soltar con el coraje que me embargaba. El abrió los ojos con una cara que decía "en la que me metí". Yo me levante con las manos en puño.

-Tú eres el culpable de que me haya golpeado!- dije apuntándolo

-Ok, ok cálmate y…

-Siempre me dices cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, acaso estarías calmado si yo te secuestrara?!

- Estaría en el paraíso- dijo sonriendo, Yo me sonroje hasta las orejas

-Pe..pe..pervertido!

-Disculpa pero yo no he dicho nada malo, tu eres la mal pensada aquí- decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos, este chico ya me estaba sacando de quicio- Sabes que, volvamos a casa ahí descansa un poco y hablaremos bien de la situación- dijo tomándome de la mano para ir en dirección a su casa pero yo me solté de golpe.

-No!- dije secamente y él se sorprendió- mi…..mi hermano debe de estar preocupado, yo no quiero darle más preocupaciones , quiero ir a casa- dije conteniendo mis lagrimas ¿Que estaría haciendo mi hermano? ¿Estará muy preocupado? ¿Me estará buscando el mismo por las calles obscuras?

- El sabe que estas aquí- dijo él tranquilamente

- Como?!- mis ojos se abrieron como platos

- Cuando aun estabas inconsciente fui donde tu hermano para contarle la situación y te juro que casi no salgo vivo de ahí, tu hermano es demasiado sobreprotector, en fin, cuando le hable del peligro que corrías quiso el mismo protegerte pero sabía que aun así seria algo inútil con el poder que tienen mis enemigos así que al final acepto, claro, no sin antes dejarme bien advertido.

- Como se que no me estas mintiendo?- le respondí incrédula

- Mañana hablaras tu misma con él, feliz?- dijo el

Sentí un gran alivio, que mi hermano supiera mi situación me ponía mas calmada, el no me podría hacerme nada malo porque se las vería con mi hermano, sonreí un poco al imaginarme la escena

- Veo que estas más tranquila, entonces vámonos- el volvió a tomar mi mano y yo ahora no me opuse

- Como sabias donde estaba?- le pregunte

- Mi corazón me mostro el camino hacia ti- respondió seriamente

- Mentiroso- le dije inflando los cachetes un poco sonrojada, el solo sonrió

- Es mi casa, es obvio que sepa donde están las cosas además de que solo seguí tus pequeñas huellas en el camino

- Mis...Ahhh- mire hacia abajo y el tenia razón, había corrido rápido dejando profundas huellas en el césped.

Cuando llegue a donde sería mi habitación por un tiempo el me dejo indicado que allí había ropa para mí y que no me preocupara por la universidad mañana mi hermano me justificaría, pero desde mañana solo podre salir a la calle en compañía de él, eso me puso triste, yo ahora era como un pájaro enjaulado.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de la mansión, para ser más específicos en el laberinto...

- Kero estas seguro que es por aquí?- preguntaba el moreno

- Sip, ahora si estoy seguro- respondía el rubio

- La luna esta bonita hoy- comentaba el inexpresivo

- Ahora si?! Dijiste lo mismo hace una hora!

- Enserio dije eso?, me ofendes sabes- decía el rubio sintiéndose aludido

- Yo debería ser el ofendido! Mira donde estamos por seguirte!

- Yo no dije que me siguieran- decía inflando los cachetes y cruzándose de brazos

- Pues si lo hiciste!- el moreno ya se estaba saliendo de sus casillas

- Enserio dije eso?

- Ashh eres un...

- Encontré la salida- dijo el inexpresivo que se había separado un poco del grupo, los otros dos hombre siguieron su voz encontrándose en la salida

- Vaya Kuro me has sorprendido, ya no dudare mas de tu inteligencia- le decía el moreno

- Y como supiste donde estaba la salida?- pregunto el rubio con su gran sonrisa de siempre

- La mariposa me lo dijo- respondió el inexpresivo apuntando a una pequeña mariposa negra que revoloteaba junto a el

- Ok, retiro lo dicho hace unos momentos, larguémonos de aquí- dijo el moreno

- Pero y Sakura?- le cuestionaba el rubio

- Seguramente el jefe ya la encontró, sabiendo cómo se pone cuando se trata de ella no me sorprendería que haya registrado ya toda la mansión

.

- Fiuu, tienes razón Kiro

- El jefe es un acosador?- preguntaba el inexpresivo inocentemente

-Si Kuro, si lo es, pero no le vallas a decir que te lo dije entendido?- le contaba el moreno mientras le colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros en señal de compañerismo

- Entendido

A la mañana siguiente desperté pensando que estaba en mi cama y que todo había sido un sueño pero al ver a mí alrededor descubrí la dura realidad, soy un pájaro enjaulado. Unos golpecitos se escuchaban en la puerta, pase, solo respondí y ahí estaba el de nuevo, vestido con un traje ejecutivo color negro y peinado hacia un lado.

- Que bueno que ya estés despierta- dijo dirigiéndose a abrir las grandes cortinas de la habitación dejando pasar los rayos del sol iluminando la habitación. Comencé a sobarme los ojos y un bostezo salió de mi boca.

- Arréglate, hoy iremos a ver a tu hermano- cuando él dijo eso sentí una gran emoción, volvería a mi casa y vería a mi hermano " hermano cuanto te extraño" pensaba- Baja a desayunar te estaré esperando para desayunar juntos

- Si- respondí con una sonrisa cosa que lo hizo sorprenderse pero luego volvió a su expresión del principio

- Extrañas a tu hermano cierto?- me pregunto

- Si...- dije bajando un poco la cabeza

- Lamento mucho que estés en esta situación por mi culpa- dijo antes de salir de la habitación sin que yo pudiera responder nada.

Me levante por fin y me acerque hacia un armario muy grande que se encontraba al frente tratando de buscar algo de ropa, buscaba, buscaba y buscaba una posible camiseta o algún jean y nada, todos eran vestidos, los habían entre sencillos y muy elegantes pero ni un solo pantalón ¿Qué? Además de que este chico me tiene encerrada me va a ser que vista como él quiere?!, no, no, está muy equivocado.

Tome uno de los vestidos y entre hecha una furia al baño arreglándome lo más rápido posible para ir a gritarle sus cuantas al acosador. El vestido que llevaba era uno sencillo de tiras que me quedaba más arriba de la rodilla color melón con un pequeño lazo en el cuello. Busque unas zapatillas del mismo color de taco pequeño y salí de la habitación.

Caminaba rápido por los pasillos y luego pare, ¿Donde se supone que esta el comedor?, Ashh, Porque soy tan despistada, me comencé a regañar a mí misma.

- Fiuu, que linda estas hoy Sakura- escuche que alguien dijo tras de mí. Gire sobre mis talones encontrándome con el chico rubio y ahora que no llevaba esas gafas podía notar que el color de sus ojos era azul.

- Emmm, Gracias...- me ruborice un poco. En ese momento aparecieron sus dos compañeros tras de él.

- Miren chicos es Sakura, parece que logro encontrar el camino a casa- decía el rubio alegremente.

- Que la trajeron dirás- le respondía el moreno, el tenia los ojos color café claro, muy bonitos. Fije mi mirada al otro chico que casi no hablaba, la tenía los ojos verdes los cuales resaltaban sobre su color de piel pálida.

- Que tanto me ves- dijo en tono calmado

- Yo...yo..- no sabía cómo excusarme pero por fortuna el rubio intervino

- Fuimos enviados para guiarte al comedor pequeña Sakura- dijo colocándose a lado mío ¿Pequeña?

- Porque me dices pequeña si somos de la misma estatura...- pregunte algo curioso, y la cara del seguía sonriente

- Disculpe señorita...- trato de decir el moreno, pero yo seguí hablando.

- Hasta creo que eres unos centímetros mas pequeño- concluí, y él seguía sonriendo

- Quizás estas algo mal de la vista además estoy en desarrollo- dijo con su cara sonriente pero por el tono que utilizo parece que no le gusta que hablen de su estatura.

- S..si..si, quizás sea eso, po..po..porque se sabe que las mujeres desarrollan primero que los hombres no?- le respondí sonriendo.

- Siiiii pequeña Sakura, gracias por entender- dijo abrazándome- Ahora sígueme yo te mostrare el camino- camino sonriente adelante de nosotros.

- A Kero no le gusta que hablen de su estatura- me decía el chico inexpresivo

- lo...lo siento- dije apenada- no te preocupes- me respondió el inexpresivo lo cual me sorprendió, pensé que no le agradaba

- Todos sabemos que de ahí no va a crecer más pero que se la va a ser- decía el moreno cruzándose de brazos- sigamos te deben estar esperando

- s..si

Los tres hombres me guiaron hasta un gran comedor que se encontraba iluminado por los rayos del sol, había grandes ventanales que mostraban el jardín gigantesco que había afuera y ahí estaba el, sentado imponente tomando una taza de café. Me pare junto a el cruzándome de brazos y el solo subió un poco la mirada hacia mí para luego levantar una ceja. Eso es todo?

- Que es esto?!- le dije molesta apuntando al vestido

- Mmmm no lo sé, una jirafa? - dijo con sarcasmo

- Basta!, tengo que soportar estar aquí encerrada y ahora para colmo tengo que vestir como tú quieres?!- zapatee un poco cuando dije eso ultimo por lo que mis tacones hicieron eco en la gran sala

- Te aclaro que yo no fui quien escogió tu guardarropa así que guardarte tu discurso de una vez- estaba furiosa por su reacción tan pedante, tome un respiro y di media vuelta, tenía que guardar la calma, cuando llegara a casa le diría a mi hermano que no me deje con este acosador y sabiendo como es el de seguro me apoyaría. Fui a sentarme al otro lado de la mesa quedando al frente de él pero al mismo tiempo lejos, comí tranquilamente sin dirigirle una palabra.

Luego de terminar el desayuno se levanto sin decir ni una palabra, yo hice por seguirlo, no me iba a quedar ahí sola, ¿y mi hermano? Después de ir por un par de pasillos llegamos al parqueadero de la casa, habían muchos autos, todos de un color y forma diferente, él opto por uno negro. Se subió en él y encendió el motor.

-¿Qué esperas?, no vas a subir

-Eh?, si, si

En el camino todo estaba en completo silencio, yo miraba el paisaje por la ventana, primero eran un campo, después una ciudad que no conocía ¿Dónde estamos? Comencé a preguntarme, luego salíamos de la ciudad y era otro campo, ahí me levante de golpe.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?!- me dirigí hacia el acosador

-m?

-¿ Donde se supone que vives?

- Ah! Eso…Vivo en una ciudad vecina, además mi casa queda muy lejos de ella

-Y como fuiste a parar a mi ciudad, o… mejor dicho a mi universidad

- Tenía una reunión por ahí cerca y decidí pasear un rato, luego vi un gran alboroto cerca de donde me encontraba, cuando fui a ver ahí estabas, me quede toda una hora oyéndote, me gusto como lo hiciste- me sonroje un poco al escuchar eso, nunca había tenido a alguien que hiciera este tipo de cosas por mi causa.

-Por cierto, No hablas muy fuerte y tienes un pequeño tic en las manos además que te ríes cuando te equivocas – concluyo el

- Es cierto- dije entre risas. Mis amigas me molestaban mucho por eso, cuando mi profesor de carrera me escogió para eso me negué pero él me dio mucho ánimo para que lo hiciera, practique mucho, al final pensé haberlo hecho bien, ahora me doy cuenta que no fue así. Aun así estoy feliz de que le gustara… Espera Sakura!, no caigas, el es un acosador!

-Sucede algo?

-No, no nada- al parecer había estado comenzando a hacer caras, ashh siempre las hago cuando me meto mucho en mis pensamientos

-Deja de pensar tanto- de pronto su mano se acerco a mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla, a mi eso no me disgustó pero…

-O…O..Oye!, que haces?!- quite su mano de mi cabeza y el solo sonrió

El viaje se me hizo largo, no porque la distancia fuera larga, si no porque no aguantaba estar más tiempo ahí con él, a veces nuestras miradas al ver de reojo se cruzaban y yo rápidamente miraba hacia otro lado, el solo comenzaba a sonreír al ver mi acción, así habíamos pasamos todo el viaje

Estábamos ya frente a mi casa. Salí del auto, corrí hacia la entrada y comencé a tocar el timbre, no habría rápido así que di fuertes golpes con la mano en la puerta.

-Hermano! Soy yo! Ya volví!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba el, pero había algo que me parecía extraño

-Hermano…

-Vete rápido!

-Eh?

Un hombre pareció tras de él y comenzaron a forcejear -Hermano! – grite y fui jalada por el acosador quien rápidamente llego a mi lado y me arrastro al auto mientras yo gritaba.

-Llévatela rápido!- fue lo último que dijo mi hermano después de ser golpeado en la cabeza por aquel hombre cayendo al piso inconsciente.

- Tenemos que ayudarlo!- le suplique al acosador mientras me metía en el auto cerrando la puerta y subiendo el también

-No hay tiempo- y arranco rápidamente, comencé a llorar, mi hermano no se merecía esto, me querían a mí, no tenían porque hacerle daño a el

- No te asustes los chicos estaban cerca, ya deben estar en tu casa, ellos se encargaran.

-De que hablas?

-Los chicos, Kiro, Kuro y Kero, ellos venían escoltándonos todo el camino y se encontraban cerca

Eso me alivio un poco, que ellos estuvieran ahí me daba la seguridad que mi hermano estaría bien, yo misma viví en carne propia la forma que ellos tienen de actuar en esos casos.

-Pero no estés tan tranquila, nos vienen siguiendo- dijo mientras miraba por el retrovisor, yo hice lo mismo y los vi, era un auto con los vidrios obscuros, cuando el acosador acelero ellos hicieron lo mismo y de la nada ya estábamos en una persecución, el auto que nos seguía se coloco a lado de nosotros comenzando a golpearnos para que saliéramos del camino.

Ahora si estaba segura que de esta no saldríamos vivos.

Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo, la verdad es que ya no sabía cómo continuarla y la idea salió de la nada XD, espero que les haya gustado "no me apedreen u.u" , y dejen sus reviews n.n

Bye, Bye ^.^/


	3. Chapter 3

Holii a Todos ^.^/, estuve a full con las tareas de la U pero saque un tiempito para terminar este cap. Ok "es tarde estoy con sueño ahorita 22:46 pm u.u " , quisiera agradecer a **Yliuheth Luan** por darme ideas, y hacer volar mi imaginación, gracias a eso aquí está el cap. XD.

Este mensaje es para un par de personas que tenía muchas ganas que leyeran la historia "si! Con ustedes dos es!" ya que su opinión para mi es muy importante, a ellas les dedico este capítulo y solo por eso este tendrá mas SxS e.e " Agradezcan a Denny y Pierina \^0^/ , bueno no tanto ¬¬ jejej es mentira chicas ;D"

Y muchisimaaaasss gracias a los que dejan sus reivews que son quienes me hacen feliz con cada pequeño o gran mensaje que me hacen reír o reflexionar con la historia *0*

Aquí vamos!

**anaiza18** : qué bueno que te gustara n.n

**aome-alejandra, ****Melmer, ****BigBang8****, ****diana carrera** : me alegro de ver sus reviews y gracias, aquí el cap. 3 \*o*/

**ying-fa-ch** : gracias lo que mas necesito es inspiración u.u, y tienes razón porque yo quería uno así fue que me llego la idea de la historia e.e

**lara-chan no kajitsu** : sip, quiero ir mejorando y voy a practicar

**Elfenixenlasllamas** : tu reviews me hizo reír, no te preocupes por los "wow", lo de la acción en la historia pues...no lo había visto desde ese punto ya que soy mala en eso XD

**Sakura Flo**r: pues….pues lo del beso Emmm pues quien sabe tenme paciencia XD

**azucenas45** : Te debo culpar de que me regañara mi mamá porque cuando leí tú reivew era muy tarde y se me salió una carcajada XD, Yoooo Mala? Jajaj…..la verdad es que si e.e , pero tranqui todo sufrimiento trae su recompensa o eso creo ._. bueno, bueno en esta historia si, así que no te preocupes XD

**Ale0104** : gracias por tu reivew, gracias por tu idea y gracias por hacerme dar cuenta de algo que se me estaba pasando por alto XD. Al final del cap. dice que fue lo que me hiciste dar cuenta :) así que ahí chequeas ;D

**Elizita , ****hadaza** : tratare de no dejarlo a medias pero con lo de la U ando medio atareada así que puede ser que me tome mi tiempo en actualizar u.u "mis disculpas de antemano"

Si, lo sé, agradezco mucho n.n pero sin más aquí el siguiente cap., espero que les guste.

Los personajes " con excepciones" no me pertenecen a mi si no a la Clamp * se arrodilla a alabar* la historia si :3, aunque... quién sabe si en este momento alguien este creando una historia igual y se haga famoso pero por el parecido a la mía cree controversia y luego yo salga en la tele en esos programas de chismes hablando sobre el tema ._. ...Les enviare saludos desde ahí entonces *0*/

Disfruten XD

Lo sabía, de esta no saldríamos vivos. El auto que nos seguía cada vez golpeaba más fuerte y el acosador hacia varias maniobras para esquivarlos. Esta era una zona urbana, en cualquier momento podía cruzase algún niño y ser aplastado por cualquiera de los autos, me preocupe, y al parecer él se percato de ello, porque de la nada dio una vuelta en U haciendo que el otro auto frenara a raya para luego dirigirse por la calle de salida de la ciudad.

- A donde vamos?!- dije, me sostenía fuertemente del asiento ya que tanta vuelta me hacia ir de un lado al otro en el auto.

- Hay que hacer tiempo, los chicos vienen en camino.

Íbamos por una vía vacía, no había casas alrededor solo grandes extensiones de campos. El otro auto nos seguía de cerca pero no trataba de acortar distancia, esperaban algo, ¿Pero qué?

- Nos mataran- mire por el retrovisor al auto de atrás- y todo por el cochino poder- concluí con lagrimas en mis ojos, tenia coraje, ¿Por qué hay personas así?

- No te preocupes, no nos mataran solo tratan de asustarnos, pero tampoco te confíes porque si querrán herirnos- ¿Cuanto más estaremos siendo perseguidos? Me preguntaba, pero él me hablo haciéndome salir de mi trance- Por fin, ahí vienen los chicos- dijo él, me gire para comprobarlo, ahí estaban ellos, venían atrás de los otros hombres en un auto gris.

-Holaaa! Sakura ya llegamos al rescate!- gritaba el rubio con una gran sonrisa desde el auto, había sacado casi medio cuerpo por ventana del vehículo mientras agitaba sus brazos.

- Metete al auto idiota! No estamos para saludos ahora!- regañaba el moreno que conducía. De la nada uno de los hombres del auto que nos seguía se asomo por una de las ventanas sacando un arma y disparando hacia el rubio pero él con gran agilidad logro esquivarlo.

- Oye! Casi me despeinas- grito molesto el rubio sacando su arma y disparando hacia el otro auto.

- Basta! No estamos para juegos Kero- gritaba el moreno

- Lo dices porque tú no tienes pelo que te despeinen

- Tu! Ya verás! Cuando acabe con estos tipos también lo hare contigo no habrá nadie que te salve ni siquiera si te vas a esconder tras el jefe!

- Eso solo fue una vez!

- Yo también quiero jugar- dijo el inexpresivo sacando su arma apuntándola hacia al frente

-Estas imbécil idiota! Estas dentro del auto dispara por la ventana!- grito el moreno con preocupación mientras el auto en donde iban se comenzaba a salir del carril poco a poco por sus peleas y claro! Sin olvidar los disparos que se cruzaban de un lado al otro, eso me asustaba, pero el acosador me dijo que tanto el auto en el que íbamos como el de los chicos son blindados, aun así no estaba tranquila...esos chicos sacaban las cabezas por las ventanas! ¿Que no tienen miedo?!

Mientras tanto el acosador parecía estarce saliendo de quicio, miraba por el retrovisor lo que hacían sus escoltas, se pasaba los dedos por el cabellos y movía sus dedos sobre el volante. Hasta que por fin exploto.

- Diablos! Piensan que estamos jugando! Ya me harte - saco un arma del saco que llevaba- Conduce

- Que?!

- Que conduzcas! Voy a tratar de hacerlos detenerse

- Pero...

- Confía en mi- dijo mirándome a los ojos, el estaba tan seguro, como si hiciera esto todos los días. Eso me transmito seguridad pero no dejaba a un lado mi miedo.

- Ten...ten cuidado por favor- le dije, y casi parecía una suplica, todo este asunto me tenia traumada, no quería que nadie saliera herido. El me respondió con una sonrisa y salió, yo tome el volante, nunca en mi vida había conducida pero sabia más o menos como se hacía gracias a la lecciones que tuve de mi hermano.

-Miren chicos, Shaoran salió a ayudarnos, el jefe es realmente sorprendente lo admiro- comento el rubio con brillo en sus ojos

- Déjate de estupideces, a leguas se nota que está furioso, ahora no seré el único que te de una paliza- reía el moreno

- Shaoran! Es mentira lo que dijo Kiro cierto!

- Se va a molestar más de lo que esta Kero- comentaba el inexpresivo

-Eso no...- cuando el rubio quería seguir el la gresca una bala que le roso el cachete lo hizo callar

- Creo que ese fue el jefe- añadía el inexpresivo

- Deberías agradecer que él tenga buena puntería porque en este momento estarías sin cara- decía entre risas el moreno. Los hombres que nos seguían hacían caso omiso a lo sucedía y solo disparaban a los chicos, ni siquiera hacían caso a el acosador quien disparaba, el tenia razón, no nos iban a matar a nosotros.

- Ese Kero ya se está pasando de gracioso ya vera cuando lleguemos a casa- decía el acosador- lo haces muy bien Sakura!- añadió levantando el pulgar y sonriendo hacia mí. Estos chicos sí que están locos, estamos siendo atacados por asesinos y ellos solo bromean.

- Esto se termina en este momento- dijo el acosador muy seguro, yo no sabía a dónde apuntaba, que no sea a nadie era lo que rogaba, no quería ver sangre.

De repente el auto de los hombres que nos venían siguiendo comenzó a fallar, una de las llantas se había reventado pero aun así seguían tras de nosotros y ahora habían comenzado a acelerar hacia nuestra dirección.

- Lo hice, pero que creen que hacen los imbéciles?

- Que hago vienen a toda velocidad!

- Tranquila, solo están tratando de huir pero los chicos ya van tras ellos

En ese momento trate de mover el auto a un lado de la carretera pero era muy lenta y el otro auto que se aproximaba me empujo haciendo que comenzara el vehículo a dar vueltas, el pobre del acosador se aferraba al auto con fuerza ya que seguía sentado en la ventana. Alcance a ver que los chicos cruzaban yendo tras los hombres que nos perseguían.

De tantas vueltas que dimos el auto se salió del carril y fue a dar a un barranco no muy profundo.

- Sakura estas bien?- el acosador entro al auto, yo estaba paralizada con la cabeza agachada, mi cabello no dejaba ver mi rostro.

- Sakura...

- Tenia tanto miedo! Pensé que iba a morir!- dije abrazándolo por el cuello, tome su rostro con mis manos - ¿Y tu estas bien? - le pregunte tenia los nervios de punta, mis manos temblaban, ya estaba comenzando a calmarme poco a poco y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba. En su cara había sorpresa por las cosas que acababa de hacer, me sonroje hasta las orejas, prácticamente me encontraba sobre él.

- Y..Y..Yo..

El me abrazo muy fuerte, colocando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, pude notar que a él le temblaban las manos también. Yo no había sido la única asustada por el aterrizaje... o eso pensé

- Nunca...Nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo! Me asuste cuando no respondías pensé... que te habrías hecho daño- me abrazaba con más fuerza

- e..e..estoy bien, no..no me hecho nada, ves?- dije separándome un poco de él pero él me volvió a colocar junto a él.

-O..O..Oye!

- Si gritas o te mueves te beso- dijo sosteniéndome con firmeza no me dejaba que me separara de él ni un centímetro.

- Que?!

- Shhh, no arruines el momento

- De..de..qué momento hablas! Aléjate de mi acosador pervertido!- trataba de separarme de él pero él.

- Sobre eso, mi nombre es S-H-A-O-R-A-N apreciaría que dejaras de dirigirte hacia mi como acosador o pervertido.

- Lo hare si me sueltas!

- Trato hecho, pero esto no quiere decir que no lo volveré a hacer.

- Tonto!- dije separándome de el rápidamente, el saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su saco y comenzó a marcarle a alguien.

- Que sucedió?, Ok, Y lo de la casa?, Entiendo, Estamos estancados luego que terminen vienen por nosotros, No tarden...- me miro de reojo y sonrió- pero pensándolo mejor...tárdense lo que necesiten no es tan urgente- concluyo cerrando el teléfono

- Que es eso de Tarden lo que necesiten?! Te das cuenta que estamos varados en la nada?!

- Tranquila estás conmigo, cualquier chica estaría feliz en tu lugar- dijo colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza recostándose mas en su asiento y cerrando los ojos. Este tipo es un cretino y yo que hace un momento me había preocupado tanto por el, ashh mejor no le presto atención, pero... Cierto! Mi hermano! ¿Que había sucedido con él?, me había confiado tanto cuando los chicos llegaron a ayudarlo pero aun no sabía como estaba.

- Shaoran!- dije tomándolo del brazo, moviéndolo para que abriera los ojos, el solo hizo un quejido como de no querer ser despertado y se dio media vuelta dándome la espalda.

- No estoy para juegos! Quiero saber que paso con mi hermano

- Te diré que esta bien, pero si quieres una información mas detallada tendrás que pagar un precio- se dio vuelta mirándome de arriba a abajo

- Pe...pe..pervertido!- le grite colocando mis brazos sobre mi pecho

-Es Shaoran! Ya te lo dije y no seas mal pensada, quien diría que la pequeña Sakura tiene la mente sucia, que crees que diga tu hermano cuando se entere- comenzó a dar carcajadas que hacían que me saliera de mis estribos

- Basta! Lo que mi hermano diga de lo que pienso no es de tu incumbencia en primer lugar y segundo si no quieres que le diga cómo me tratas y te las veas con él es mejor que me digas

- No le temo- me tomo por las muñecas haciéndome caer hacia atrás comenzando a acercar su rostro al mío, sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos pero se movió hacia mi oreja susurrando- Creo que tomaría el riesgo...- sentí que mi piel se volvió de gallina en ese preciso momento, mi corazón latía a mil por hora como si en cualquier instante saldría de mi cuerpo disparado, tenía que decir algo, hacer que se alejara de mi, pero ninguna palabra salía de mi boca, era como si todo mi cuerpo solo esperar a que me besara de una vez.

El momento se rompió en un instante cuando Shaoran vio las caras de Kero, Kiro y Kuro quienes nos veían por las ventanas del auto, los dos primeros con los ojos como platos y el tercero sin entender la situación.

- Gracias al cielo- solté en un suspiro y Shaoran se aparto de mi algo molesto, aproveche eso y salí del auto a dar las gracias a mis salvadores, lanzándome a abrazar al primero que se me cruzo al frente quien había sido el inexpresivo Kuro. Shaoran al ver eso salido del auto también dirigiéndose hacia Kuro y a mí.

- Ey, Ey, basta de saluditos suéltala en este instante Kuro

- Pero si no la estoy tocando- dijo el inexpresivo, y tenia razón, el estaba como estatua, ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando me le lance.

- Ven Sakura- decía Shaoran extendiendo su brazo hacia mí

- No quiero- me escondí detrás de Kuro

- Que vengas en este instante!

- No me puedes obligar pervertido!

- Chicos ayúdenme!- les ordeno pero ninguno se movió- Que... Porque no se mueven!

- Lo siento jefe pero después de lo que vimos entendemos que Sakura no quiera estar a su lado- decía Kero dándome apoyo

- Es verdad, va contra mis principios- añadía Kiro cruzándose de brazos

- Yo..yo solo estaba jugando!- decía con la cara compléteme roja de vergüenza

- El jefe es un acosador pervertido- decía el inexpresivo

- Tu si me entiendes- dije tomándolo de las manos

- Basta! Vayamos a cada de una vez y acabemos con todo este circo- Shaoran se dio media vuelta en dirección al auto en donde llegaron los chicos, no pude evitar reír por su reacción, era tan infantil a veces. Kiro, Kuro y Kero cuando vieron que se fue comenzaron a acercarse a darme su apoyo, ahora había conseguido a defensores contra el acosador pervertido y a unos buenos amigos.

Luego de aquel accidente mis días en esa gran mansión pasaron monótonos, se repetía lo de todos los días, iba a la universidad siendo resguardada por los chicos quienes me llevaban y traían, luego pasaba la tarde con mi hermano y en la noche solo llegaba aquí a dormir. Hace mucho que no veía a Shaoran ya que él decía que tenía asuntos por resolver y cuando llegaba a casa era muy tarde, la únicas veces que lo veía era cuando se sentaba conmigo a desayunar, pero lo notaba cansado, a veces trataba de preguntarle que sucedía pero él era esquivo con sus respuestas.

Era una tarde fresca de domingo, llevaba unos short gris y una camiseta rosa con un corazón estampado, Shaoran un día mientras me encontraba en la universidad había cambiado todo mi guarda ropa con prendas a mi gusto. En fin, estaba aburrida, me había puesto a leer para distraerme pero no conseguí hacerlo, Shaoran tampoco estaba, últimamente me llevaba mejor con él, aunque…. quizás era porque ahora ya no me molestaba por el cansancio que traía siempre encima, bueno era beneficioso para mi….cierto?.

Como decía, estaba tan aburrida que aproveche que Shaoran no estaba para recorrer un poco la gran mansión.

Había muchos ciertos y puertas todas llevaban a grandes habitaciones lujosas pero entre todas había una que me llamo mas la atención. Tenía grandes puertas blancas con toques de dorado en el marco, intente abrirla y nada, estaba cerrada con llave ¿Porque todas las puertas se abrían fácilmente y esta era la única con llave? Ahora que lo pienso...no sé nada de la vida de Shaoran, cuando llegue le preguntare está decidido, me decía mentalmente.

-Oye! Qué crees que haces?!- escuche a alguien gritarme a lo lejos, gire y comencé a buscar a la persona que me hablo pero el sonido de unos tacones acercándose hacia mi hicieron que cesara mi búsqueda. Frente a mi estaba una chica de cabello negro, con dos coletas a mi parecer, llevaba unos short negros y una blusa morada manga larga.

- Quien te crees que eres para abrir esa puerta?!- me grito en la cara. Que le pasa?! esta loca?! Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo no tiene por que gritarme.

- Yo solo...- intente decir pero ella me callo con una pregunta

- Quien eres?- se cruzo de brazo

- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me fulmino con la mirada.

- Así que eres tú- dijo con rabia ¿Y ahora que le había hecho? En ese instante apareció Shaoran quien se veía algo agitado parecía a ver estado corriendo.

- Meilin!- grito en nuestra dirección- Que estás haciendo te dije que no interfieras- se dirigía molesto a la chica frente a mí.

- Es ella no es cierto! Yo no le veo lo importante! Es corriente como cualquier chica que ves cruzar por la esquina!

- Basta es mejor que te retires!

- No quiero! Que se valla ella!

- Que esta...- no entendía la situación

- Tu mejor cállate! Eres la culpable de todo! No sé lo que hiciste para hechizarlo pero te advierto que no te funcionara!

¡¿Pero qué?! Primero me grita, luego me insulta y ahora me culpa de yo no sé qué cosa, está loca!

- Retírate si no quieres que lo haga a la fuerza!- dijo Shaoran tomándola del brazo

- Así es como tratas a tu prometida?!

- Prometida?- no sabía que decir, esa palabra dolió y no sé porque, ella era su prometida?

- Si soy su prometida! Y tú no eres más que una roba novios!

-Cállate eso no es así!- le respondió Shaoran furioso- Sakura déjame explicarte...

- Ella es tu prometida... de verdad?- le pregunte sorprendida

- Si..pero!- lo interrumpí

- Porque entonces? Porque estoy aquí si tienes una prometida?!

- Buena pregunta es mejor que te vayas!- se dirigió ella hacia mi

- No! Sakura...

- Me mentiste! Me tienes encerrada aquí porque decías que corría peligro pero...quien me garantiza que no lo planeaste tú?!

- De que habla esta chica Shaoran?

- No es algo de tu incumbencia Meilin!

- Ella tiene razón...yo no debo estar aquí en primer lugar- intente correr pero él me tomo del brazo

- Suéltame! Tu...- lo mire a la cara y me sorprendí, estaba demasiado serio con una mirada fría, sentí algo de miedo y la chica junto a mi sintió lo mismo porque se paralizo de golpe.

-Retírate Meilin después hablaremos

-Es…está bien! Pero no pienses que se quedara así!- salió corriendo por los pasillos

-Sakura creo que debo una explicación pero este no es lugar adecuado para hablar

-S..si- el me miro algo sorprendido y en sus ojos había un poco de triste

-Sakura….no me temas por favor- tomo mis manos fuertemente

-jejej no es que te tenga miedo, solo…me sorprendí un poco- dije tratando de tranquilizarlo pero no funciono, comenzó a caminar hasta uno de las habitaciones cercanas y cerró la puerta

-Po…po..porque.. – decía nerviosa pero él se adelanto

-Meilin si es mi prometida – otra vez esa palabra, una punzada sentí en mi pecho- pero no es que yo la ame, mis padres y los de ellas son amigos así que a mi padre se le ocurrió comprometernos, la conozco desde niños pero nunca he sentido algo romántico hacia ella, la considero mi hermana- Que fue eso? Sentí…alivio? No, no, debo estar confundiéndome- Y sobre lo otro, no te estoy engañando tu seguridad es lo mas importante en este momento, de verdad….yo no sería capaz de meterte en tantos problemas y verte sufrir, verte sufrir duele- el me miraba directamente a los ojos y yo no sabía dónde meter la cara estaba avergonzada, para mi sorpresa el tomo mi rostro con sus manos acercándolo al suyo, no podía moverme, no podía decir nada, mi cuerpo solo temblaba, mi corazón latía fuertemente y sucedió. Mis labios se vieron unidos a los suyos en un tierno beso y este era el primero de mi parte, lo sé, yo ya era mayor y no había recibido mi primer beso pero en mi caso en mi vida había tenido tantas preocupaciones y tareas que para estas cosas del amor no tenía tiempo, pero quién diría que la vida me tendría guardado tremenda sorpresa.

Nos separamos lentamente, el sonrió al ver mi rostro completamente sonrojado, acerco su frente a la mía mirándome

-Me gustas- No sabía que decir, el ya había dicho eso anteriormente pero ahora algo había cambiado, algo en mí, yo no sabía que responder estaba muy confundida.

-Yo…yo…yo me tengo que ir- me separe de él y salí corriendo

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude y el no corrió tras de mí, me encerré en mi habitación, me tire a la cama y me cubrí la cara con una almohada. Esto no podía estar pasando, todo esto estaba comenzando a afectarme, mi corazón iba a mil por hora de nuevo y no se calmaba. Que te está pasando Sakura?! No pude ser verdad?! Lo acabas de conocer!

- No...no me puede gustar ese acosador pervertido- susurre para mí misma.

Qué tal? (Me sorprende que en mis momentos mas estresados sean cuando mas vuela mi imaginación " me ayuda a no explotar n.n")

Perdonen mis equivocaciones pero es que la historia la escribo en mi cel. y cuando la paso a Word pues hay cosas que se me pasan, también me falta practica y me bloqueo con facilidad

Que opinan? Bien hasta ahora o necesita algo mas? Bueno dejen sus reivews opinando entonces e.e

Pregunta! (~*0*)~

¿Quien piensan que podría ser el villano de esta historia? ('o')

No lo había pensado pero después del reivew que dejo .**Ale0104**lo analice mejor, ¿Cual de los personajes de Sakura CC podría ser el malo e.e? o si no ¿Que sea un personaje creado por mi? Ustedes digan y yo analizo ⌒.⌒

Bye, Bye ^.^/


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a Todos! ^.^/. Y primeramente...gomen, gomen, gomen!. No pude actualizar antes por varias razones

1.- tuve exámenes TwT

2.- fui a viajes fuera de la ciudad por lo de mi carrera (Turismo) ^o^

3.- me bloque ._. Me quede sin ideas por todas las cosas en las que estaban en mi mente XD.

Hoy acompañada de la canción Fantastic de Henry Lau les traigo el nuevo cap. (me encanta esa canción XD)

Anuncio! ('o')

Bien, sobre lo del villano, pues leí varios reviews que hablaban sobre lo del malo de esta historia y ya que lo he pensado mejor el villano de esta historia será...será...uno creado por mi o

Leí algunos que decían que Eriol sea el malo y otros que él no pero me decidí por el creado por mí, así que espero que el villano sea de su agrado...pero como es villano no debería? XD ok, no fue gracioso ._.

Ahora el espacio de los reviews ('o')/

**lara-chan no kajitsu** : Gracias n.n , voy aprendiendo con la práctica y cada consejo que me dan :3

**Monika chan** : No worry Monika chan este Shaoran ama mucho a Sakura pero ella no sabe si creerlo XD, así que no hay Shaoran Play Boy porque a mí tampoco me gustan ._.

**anaiza18**** : **Me agrada mucho que te guste este trío en especial Kero quien fue al primero que cree :3 …aunque aquí entre nos mi favorito es Kuro XD

**Ale0104**: Me alegra que te guste :3 y Gracias n.n, lo que más espero es tener suerte en la U porque me distraigo mucho en clases XD

**Makita, Ann Li****kira.1202****:** Que bueno que les gustara :3

**LyS Cosmo**** :** yo tampoco le veo nada de malo a eso pero Sakura esta confundida. También quiero un acosador así .

**kastlikinomoto :** Bueno, si pensaba poner lo de los malos pero pensé mejor dejarlo en suspenso hasta que se me ocurra algo porque como ya dije ando media atareada T^T y Gracias, me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado n.n

**Alice-Lopez:** No hay problema las sugerencias son muy bien recibidas ^.^

**CATHERIN**: Jajaj tanto así? XD Me alegra mucho enserio :3 y Gomen por no poner a Eriol de malo u.u , a cambio de eso él parecerá en la historia con otro roll n.n

**CerezOo-chan Li**** : ** Muchisimasssss gracias enserio que te lo agradezco mucho, fuiste híper que recontra considerada en dejarme el link n.n por que enserio, yo solo usaba fanfiction para leer casi no prestaba atención a esas cosas de cómo se publica y en fin... además de que mis historias las publique en arranques que me daban. Muy buenos tus consejos y pues sobre los "-" no me fije XD se me paso por alto *-* y tranqui se que lo que necesito son críticas para ir mejorando yo las acepto :D

Pero no me apedreen porque ahí si me reciento u.u XD

Bien pues esta historia es desde el POV. Sakura pero desde ahora habrá partes que no, pero ahí ustedes se darán cuenta por la forma en cómo narre n.n ( espero que se me entienda u.u)

Los personajes " en su mayoría" pertenecen a la Clamp y pues la historia a Cris *^^*

Disfruten :D

* * *

Ahora lo que me preocupaba era como iba a verlo a la cara luego de lo sucedido? Solo recordar lo que había pasado me hizo sonrojar y latir mi corazón

̶–Que hare?–̶ susurre

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a arreglarme para ir a la universidad. Me coloque una buzo color rosa y una falda plisada color negro. Hoy tenía examen así que lo mejor era concentrar mi mente en eso. Al dirigirme a el comedor me sorprendí al no ver a Shaoran desayunando

̶̶– ¿Dónde estará? ̶– me pregunte mirando a mí alrededor

— ¿Que buscas? — dijo alguien tras de mí lo que hizo que diera un brinco por el susto y me gire rápidamente

— ah, eres tu Kuro —solté en un suspiro —me asustaste

—Lo siento — dijo él y yo lo observe curiosa. El se disculpo pero su cara no demostraba ni una expresión como siempre

—Kuro, ¿porque eres así? — le pregunte. Sentía que ahora tenía más confianza para hablar con el

— ¿Así? ¿Así como?- respondió confundido

— Mmmm así de calmado, no muestras expresiones o algo, ni siquiera te he visto sonreír como lo hacen Kiro y Kero

—Si lo que quieres es que sonría puedo hacerlo—dijo con simpleza

— ¿Enserio? — lo mire sorprendida

—Sí

El sonrió y mi sorpresa fue grande. No creía que Kuro tuviera una cara tan linda cuando sonreía, era al raro de ver, tierno e inocente.

—Awww! Kuro pareces modelo de revista! Eres muy lindo— le dije entusiasmada

—Lo sé— dijo de nuevo con su cara inexpresiva pero sonreí con su respuesta. Era tan diferente lo que decía con lo que mostraba

—Vaya! Veo que últimamente ustedes se han vuelto muy íntimos—Shaoran estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Parecía como si llevara algún rato viéndonos.

—Pu...pu...pues— él estaba un tramo lejos de mi y aun a esa distancia mis nervios no se hacían esperar en aparecer. No creí verlo así de repente no estaba preparada todavía

—Buenos Días— dijo Kuro y yo lo imite

—Bu..Bu..Buenos Días Shaoran- tenía la cabeza un poco agachada, se me hacia difícil verlo a la cara sin que se notara mi sonrojo. Diablos! Sakura mas cordura

—Buenas—dijo con tono seco y de mala gana ¿Porque estaba molesto?

—Señor venia a informarle que tiene visitas—le comunicaba Kuro. Shaoran frunció el ceño y suspiro.

—Bien, que esperen en el estudio ahora voy a atenderlos—dijo con resignación. Parecía que no quería recibir a tales visitas. Kuro salió del comedor quedando ahora solo él y yo en el lugar. No sabía qué hacer, que decir, hacia donde moverme, mi cabeza permanecía agachada

—Yo... — trate de decir

—Tengo asuntos que atender te veré después—salió del lugar a paso acelerado ¿No quiere verme acaso? Bueno...eso debe agradarme no? No topármelas con él. Pero dolía su indiferencia Debo estar enloqueciendo

Desayune, fui a mi habitación tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida en camino a la universidad. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos cruce por el estudio. Me detuve un momento. ¿Seguirá el ahí? Me acerque lentamente hacia la puerta la cual se encontraba entre abierta y comencé a escuchar voces.

—Porque no has estado asistiendo a las juntas? Y precisamente cuando tuvimos la más importante te desapareciste y no comunicaste nada. Que sucede? Estábamos preocupados—escuche la voz preocupada de una chica. Me acerque un poco más para lograr divisarla. Ella tenía el cabello negro y largo, piel blanca que parecía de porcelana y un rostro era como el de muñeca. Llevaba una blusa manga larga blanca con encajes y una falda larga de color turquesa, vestía muy refinada. Esa chica era muy hermosa

—Ya les dije se me paso por alto a cualquiera le pasa, además ese día tuve un inconveniente por eso no asistí y estoy arreglándolo— hablaba Shaoran fastidiado

Quien era esa chica y porque hablaba con Shaoran así de íntimamente? Sera otra prometida? No, no. Comencé a negar bruscamente con mi cabeza. El no es así no creo que...o si? En realidad no lo conozco mucho y además la chica que se encuentra ahí es hermosa y madura. No lo podría culpar si ella le gustase, también esta esa Meiling que aun haya sido moleta conmigo tengo que admitir que no era fea que digamos Me comienzo a sentir como el patito feo

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro pegue un brinco y grite, pero ese grito fue detenido por una mano que me cubrió la boca

—Es de muy mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de otros—susurraron cerca de mi oreja y enseguida mi piel se puso de gallina ¿Quien es esta persona? Shaoran seguía conversando, al parecer no me había escuchado

—Quien eres y porque escuchas tras la puerta? —me dijo. Yo debería preguntar eso pero como me encontraba con la boca cubierta era algo difícil. Tenía que hacer algo! Así que me moví y golpe su pie con el tacón de mi zapato lo que lo hizo gritar. La puerta del estudio se abrió de par en par y tanto Shaoran como la chica miraban con los ojos como platos.

— Tu... — dijo Shaoran sorprendido. Gracias al cielo que me había visto por fin

—Shao... —intente decir aliviada

—Porque estabas escuchando tras la puerta Sakura. Eso es de mala educación— se coloco las manos en la cadera regañándome. Yo ahora me encontraba tan sorprendida como él. Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que sucede?

—Pero si yo..y él...y mi boca..y el zapatazo—trataba de explicarle pero se notaba que no lo estaba funcionando

—Estabas escuchando tras la puerta sí o no? — pregunto levantando una ceja

—Yo...es que él— intente excusarme apuntando al muchacho que se encontraba a mi lado

—Sí o no Sakura? — parecía como si iba a perder la paciencia. Ni mi hermano me regañaba así

— Sí— confesé avergonzada agachando la cabeza y él me miro algo decepcionado

—Y tú! ¿Qué crees que le hacías?! —ahora se dirigía al muchacho junto a mí

—Yo solo quería asustarla es todo— dijo encogiéndose de hombros. El chico junto a mi era alto, cabello negro y gafas usaba un traje formal como los que suele usar Shaoran la mayoría del tiempo.

—No pregunte eso, dije que le hacías?! —ahora Shaoran estaba molesto

—Solo le tape la boca nada mas no es para tanto—dijo el chico de las gafas con una sonrisa burlona. Shaoran lo miro furioso y el chico de las gafas salió corriendo a ocultarse tras la chica que estaba ahí

—Tomoyo sálvame de este loco—decía en tono burlón mientras se cubría tras ella

—Lee quien es esta chica? —pregunte la chica curiosa. Shaoran se tenso un poco parecía que no sabía que responderle y el otro chico también me comenzó a ver curioso —Es cierto ¿Quien es ella? Parece que ustedes dos se conocen bien— comenzó a preguntar también

— Ella es...es una amiga que se está quedando por un tiempo aquí—respondió. Ese " amiga" dolió. ¿Acaso decía eso para que la chica Tomoyo no malinterpretara las cosas?

—Soy Sakura Kinomoto gusto en conocerlos—realice una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa fingida. No me sentía con ánimos de hablar con nadie

— Un gusto- me respondió ella sonriente. Quizás ahora sentía algo de envidia a ella pero me agradaba y eso me hacía sentir más mal todavía- Soy Tomoyo Daidouji y este chico que se encuentra a mi lado es Eriol Hiragisawa- el chico hizo una pequeña reverencia

—Somos amigos de la infancia de Shaoran— añadía el joven Eriol

—Bien, bien basta de presentaciones tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que es mejor que se retiren— Shaoran abrió la puerta señalándoles la salida

—Que grosero—inflo los cachetes Eriol

—No podemos irnos sin antes invitarlos a la fiesta que voy a dar el sábado por la noche en mi casa, precisamente a eso era a lo que veníamos en primer lugar. Es un baile de mascaras

—No creo que podamos ir lo siento— dijo Shaoran metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos

—Eh? Porque no?! — Reclamaba Tomoyo—si tú no puedes no hay problema porque Sakura puede ir con nosotros— se cruzo de brazos triunfante y feliz la peli negra

—Yo? — porque yo? Si el amigo de ellos aquí es Shaoran

—Me agradas Sakura— dijo con una sonrisa. Se me acerco y me tomo de las manos—además desde que te vi supe que eras la indicada para mi proyecto— los ojos le brillaban cuando decía eso

— ¿Proyecto? — preguntamos Shaoran y yo al mismo tiempo

—Es que la fiesta se debe a eso. Tomoyo va a anunciar su nuevo proyecto ahí—añadía Eriol

— Se mi modelo por favor— sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo y me tomaba de las manos mas fuerte

— Modelo? Proyecto? Perdonen pero no entiendo nada—confesé avergonzada

—Tomoyo es diseñadora, mejor dicho es dueña de la empresa de moda Daidouji y esta por lanzar su próxima línea de ropa— volvía a aclarar Eriol

—Si! Se va a llamar Tsubasa tengo todas mis esperanzas en ese proyecto así que cuando te vi supe que eras perfecta para eso

—Pues...es que no soy buena posando

—Por favor Sakura—me rogaba

—Ella no lo hará y punto—intervino Shaoran molesto

—Eh! Porque no?! — le reclamaba Tomoyo

—Porque no! — le respondía dominante

—Eriol! Ayúdame! —ahora ella se dirigía a el chico de las gafas con la mirada suplicante. El la miro estático un momento

—No caigas de nuevo en eso! —le gritaba Shaoran a su amigo

— Eriol…— lo miraba ella con cara de cachorrito haciendo que él se sonrojara un poco

—Lo...Lo siento Shaoran pero no puedo resistirme... Solo mírala! Ahí suplicándome! Como quieres que no haga nada me necesita! —Él chico de las gafas tomo un respiro hondo—Perdóname Shaoran pero tendrás que dejarla o si no tengo muchos secretos tuyos que no querrás que lleguen a los oídos de las personas

—Diablos! Mal amigo!...Ella te tiene manipulado— negaba Shaoran con la cabeza en desacuerdo con la actitud de su amigo

—Me entenderás cuando te suceda— respondía sonriente el de las gafas y Tomoyo daba brincos triunfante

—Aceptaras cierto? —me decía Tomoyo. Mire a Shaoran de reojo quien negaba con la cabeza. Estaba entre la espada y la pared

—Pues...Emmm creo que no tengo opción— sonreí

Ella me abrazo dándome las gracias repetidamente luego corrió y abrazo a Eriol agradeciéndole también. El chico se había quedado embelesado en ese momento. Ahora me comenzaba a preguntar si Tomoyo y Eriol eran pareja, aunque eso sería algo que tendría que preguntar después.

—Bien entonces nos vamos. Los veo en mi fiesta el sábado- dijo por fin Tomoyo despidiéndose. Los dos peli negros desaparecieron por los pasillos.

Tanto Tomoyo como Eriol me habían agradado. Ellos irradiaban alegría por todas partes algo que me hacía sentir feliz también. Mis malos pensamientos habían desaparecido

—No debiste aceptar—me regaño Shaoran haciendo que mis pensamientos se esfumaran

—Yo solo...

—Ahora tendremos que asistir a esa tonta fiesta- se recostó en uno de los sofás resignado pero malhumorado

—Perdón...

Hubo silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada. El me miraba y no dejaba de hacerlo, yo mantenía la mirada en el también ¿Porque me ve así? Ahí caí en cuenta. La película se reprodujo en mi cabeza El beso me sonroje de pies a cabeza y me comenzaron a sudar las manos

—Ah! Pe...Pe...Pero que tarde e...e...es! Voy ta...ta...tarde a la U!- dije tartamudeando para luego intentar escapar

—Alto ahí Porqui- y tuve que parar en seco en la entrada del estudio

- Di..Di..Dime—voltee lentamente la cabeza viéndolo pero de nuevo solo hubo silencio. Él no decía nada solo me miraba desde donde estaba—Que? — el permanecía pensativo—Te...Tengo algo en la cara?- me comencé a tocar el rostro y el cabello buscando alguna imperfección. El solo suspiro

— No es nada puedes retirarte—se levanto y se giro a hacer algo con unos documentos ¿Que le sucede? Últimamente esta extraño. Antes de lo del beso ya se comportaba así con lo de las llegadas tarde... ¿Que tramas Shaoran? me comenzaba a preguntar.

Aproveche eso para irme. Pase todo el bendito día pensando en el acosador pervertido por lo que no me pude concentrar en el examen De seguro que me saque un cero me lamentaba con la cabeza sobre mi pupitre. Viendo mi estado una de mis compañeras a charlar.

—Que sucede Sakura hace mucho que no vas al trabajo y no te he visto en ninguna de las partes que sueles frecuentar además de que cuando vamos a tu casa tu hermano dice que no estás.

—Es una larga historia pero en este momento no estoy de humor, me saque un cero y eso me tiene mal. Miento, es una persona la que me tiene así.

—No te preocupes siempre haces drama por esas cosas y al final sale todo bien— me regalaba una sonrisa

—Gracias, tienes razón—intente sonreír

Hablando de mi hermano, quiero verlo. Sip! Eso hare le diré a los chicos que me dejen en casa de mi hermano hoy no quiero volver donde Shaoran.

Llegue a casa. Los chicos se despidieron y me dijeron que le avisarían a Shaoran pero que aun así me estarían vigilando. Corrí hacia la entrada y toque el timbre frenéticamente hasta que la puerta se abrió

—Toca como persona al menos "monstruo" —me dijo mi hermano mientras se sobaba el oído

—Eres malo hermano! —Infle los cachetes para luego lanzarme a abrazarlo— te extrañe— añadí

—Di la verdad—dijo con mirada amenazadora típica de el

—Es cierto! — le recalque ofendida

—Me ves casi todos los días y creo que fueron solo tres días si mal no me equivoco que no me pudiste ver por mi trabajo—se cruzo de brazos—Dilo ¿qué te hizo ese mocoso?

—Na...Nada— Diablos! Mi hermano me conoce bien

—Mientes, así que habla si no quieres que en este mismo instante vaya a golpearlo—mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrace fuerte

—Es un tonto! Se porta extraño últimamente, llega tarde y cuando me ve me huye y...y...y—termine hablándole cosas incoherentes a mi hermano que quien sabe si me entendió pero el solo me escuchaba atentamente. Por fin me había desahogado un poco. Le roge a mi hermano que no le hiciera nada a Shaoran después de lo que le dije Es demasiado sobre protector hasta en cosas pequeñas

Pase todo el día con mi hermano soportando sus bromas y que se la pasara diciéndome " monstruo esto" o " monstruo aquello". Así es mi hermano. Por un momento hasta me había olvidado de todo este asunto, era como si siguiera con mi vida normal. Ya me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama cuando el teléfono de mi cuarto sonó.

—Hola? —constaste algo adormilada

—Lo primero que te digo y lo primero que haces! Ya no habíamos hablado de esto?! Se suponía que tendrías que volver a casa cuando terminaras tu jornada! — Shaoran se escuchaba alterado tras el teléfono

—Pero si estoy en casa— brome

—No te hagas Sakura Kinomoto tu bien sabes de que estamos hablando! — ¿Porque estaba tan alterado? Solo una noche no dormiría en su casa y ya hacia tanto drama.

—Estoy bien Shaoran no va haber problema—trate de tranquilizarlo. Me moría del sueño, anoche no había pegado bien el ojo por su causa.

—Ven ahora mismo, ya voy a mandar...

—Tengo sueño, estoy cansada...enserio Shaoran no va a pasar nada, mañana voy ok? —hablaba mas dormida que despierta, sentía que los parpados me pesaban

—Te necesito... aquí—abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Habré escuchado mal? Mi corazón dio un brinco— Voy para allá— colgó

Me quede sentada en mi cama con el teléfono todavía en la oreja. Va a venir por mí... ¿Ahora? Mire el reloj de mi mesita de noche y marcaba las 22:00 ya es tarde " te necesito" hizo eco en mi cabeza y yo la moví de un lado al otro bruscamente para quitar eso de mi mente. Me levante tome mi ropa, comencé a cambiarme, baje rápido las escaleras y al llegar abajo fui a ponerme mis zapatos que se encontraban en la entrada. Mi hermano apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la sala con los brazos cruzados.

—Era el mocoso cierto?

—Sí, ya viene por mi—dije avergonzada agachando la cabeza

—Y luego el sobreprotector soy yo— dijo para luego desaparecer en la cocina

Esto es malo. Mi corazón no deja de latir y mis manos sudan. ¿Estaré ansiosa o asustada? La espera se me hacia eterna, caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala mirando el reloj, encendía la televisión miraba un momento las noticias y lo apagaba, miraba por la ventana y cualquier auto que veía pasar hacia que pensara que era él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo paso pero yo había caído dormida en el sillón de la sala. Escuche la puerta abrirse y a mi hermano atender a quien había llegado. Había voces, conversaciones pero todo sonaba distorsionado Tengo tanto sueño luego unos brazos me rodearon y me cargaron, sentí que era acostada en otra parte. Abrí los ojos un poco y vi una silueta.

—Shaoran? — susurre

—Si soy yo estas en el auto, ahora solo sigue durmiendo— escuche su voz muy cerca de mí como si le hablara a mi oreja

— Shaoran tengo sueño... —volví a susurrar. La verdad es que en ese momento no tenía en cuenta lo que decía solo salía de mi boca

—Lo se duerme— sentí que acariciaba mi cabeza lentamente y con eso por fin me dormí profundamente

—_Sakura?.._

—_Porque me haces esto?.. _

—_Es tan difícil..._

—_No me dejes.._

—_Te amo.._

Me levante de golpe. Mire a mí alrededor. Me encontraba en mi cama en mi habitación de la casa de Shaoran. ¿Qué era eso que soñé? esas palabras...

Hice mis arreglos matutinos de siempre y me dirigí al comedor. Mi sorpresa no tan sorpresa fue que él de nuevo estaba en el comedor. Otro día más

—Hola Sakura porque esa cara? — apareció Kero junto a mí

—Hola Kero, bueno pues...no es nada cosas mías - intente sonreír

—Como te fue ayer con el jefe Shao? Ni te imaginas la cara que puso cuando le dijimos que no vendrías— sonrió divertido

—Kero...pues me preguntaba...

—Dímelo Sakurita y yo te respondo

—Que tanto sabes de Shaoran?

—Sakura hay cosas que ni el mismo Shaoran nos cuenta en su mayoría son asuntos solo de él, pero si quieres saber creo que lo mejor es que el mismo te lo diga ¿Que están peleados? Ahhh estas peleas de pareja—suspiro

—No somos pareja ni nada por el estilo ya que él hasta tiene prometida—refunfuñe cruzándome de brazos

—Así que conociste a la señorita Meiling, No te preocupes Sakurita el jefecito Shao solo tiene ojos para ti, Figthing!- dijo cerrando en puño

—Kero...has estado viendo Dramas? —pregunte entre risas

—Qué?! Yo?! Él gran Kero?! — respondía alterado pero lo mire con una ceja levantada y él no le toco más que decir la verdad— Pu...Pu..Pues si! Qué?! Crees que tiene algo de malo que yo vea eso?! Porque soy muy macho aunque no lo parezca.

—No creo eso— le dije entre risas— solo que yo también veo dramas—sonreí. Kero es el más gracioso de los chicos, si no fuera por el no sabría como poder hablar con Kuro y Kiro. Hay que verle el lado bueno a esto. Gracias a esta situación conocí a este trió inseparable

—Ah! Es verdad! Escuche que vas a ir al baile de la señorita Tomoyo. Te aseguro que serás la más linda de la fiesta— me decía guiñándome

—Kero hablando de eso que es Tomoyo para Shaoran?- pregunte. Kero parecía saber mucho pero hay cosas que no me quiere decir

—Son amigos de la infancia…Espera!- el me comenzó a apuntar con los ojos acusantes- Tu! Estas celosa!

—Kero! —dije sonrojada hasta los pies

—Ya te lo dije Saku el solo tiene ojos para ti y además el señor Eriol es el novio de la señorita Tomoyo—Lo sabia! Ellos dos parecían tener algo.

Pase todo mi día de buen humor fui a la universidad me regañaron por lo del examen pero aun así mi ánimo no decaía " Solo tiene ojos para ti" sonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza haciéndome sacar una que otra sonrisa debes en cuando.

Cuando llego la noche esperaba ver a Shaoran pero como siempre regreso a casa muy tarde y de inmediato me mando a llamar cosa que me sorprendió.

Llegue a el estudio y el estaba recostado en uno de los sofás Se ve cansado cuando sintió mi presencia se levanto de golpe

- Me...Me mandaste a llamar?- pregunte recelosa

—Si...es que..Bueno iré al grano- agacho la cabeza y comenzó a rascarla por atrás- Yo iré al baile con Meiling no contigo. Sentí una punzada en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Mi día feliz no termino como empezó

—Es...Está bien yo entiendo... ¿Solo era para eso? — comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás

—Sakura...

—No hay problema no te preocupes

—Sakura...

—Enserio yo entiendo! —medí media vuelta tratando de abrir la puerta pero sus brazos me rodearon la cintura

—No te vayas así... —sentí su voz cerca de mi oreja—Yo no quería pero mi padre me obligo. Y el... — parecía que no quería hablar de su padre— El y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos. No como esos padres e hijos normales—dijo amargamente— Lo siento, sé que me suelo comportar mal contigo pero no me gusta verte triste—Me separe de él y lo mire a la cara.

—Shaoran...tú no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo así que no te preocupes. No somos nada en realidad, nada...solo estoy aquí por las circunstancia y cuando todo acabe pues...será como si nunca paso, como un sueño... Cada uno ya tenía su vida hecha antes de que esto pasara- suspire- Tu tienes a tu prometida así que es normal hacer esas cosas. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a dormir—fingí una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la sala de una gran mansión iluminada por las tenues luces de varias lámparas en compañía de la luz natural de la luna entrando por las ventanas, se encontraba un hombre sentado en un gran sofá de cara a un gran ventanal donde la figura de la luna se hacía presente con gran majestuosidad dándole un poco luz a el rostro de aquel sujeto dejando así apreciar sus ojos grises. El se estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y con una copa de vino en su mano. Un hombre se hizo presente en el umbral de su puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Señor ya ha llegado la invitación al baile de mascaras que organizara la señorita Daidouji— hablaba con la cabeza agachada mostrándole respetos al hombre frente a el

—Ellos irán? —preguntaba el sujeto mientras se cruzaba de piernas

—Según se investigo el ira pero no con ella si no con su prometida

—Prometida has dicho? —Levantaba una ceja— esto va mejor de lo pensé, la suerte esta de mi lado—saco una fotografía de un bolsillo de su saco y comenzó a observarla. En ella se veía a una peli castaña sonriente—Sakura Kinomoto eh? Es linda, quizás hasta me la quede—sonreía el hombre con malicia

—Se..Señor usted va...

—No te preocupes ella solo es una ficha en este juego la cual cuando ya no sea de utilidad se la elimina...todo depende de cómo se comporte—comenzó a beber mientras seguía viendo la foto

* * *

N/A: Bueno que tal? Como estuvo? Jeje, hice que a Kero le gustasen los dramas XD (a mi me encantan por eso lo hice e.e) saben no me gusta escribir en la noche porque mi mente vuela demasiado ( cuando tengo sueños es peor) y termino escribiendo cosas que no se supone que iban en el cap. Como el final de este...No se suponía que terminaría así ._. Iba a terminar diferente! Así iba a ser! . Pero bueno u.u

Perdonen si no me entienden pero soy mala expresándome u.u y si tengo alguna falta como siempre ;D


End file.
